Episode:Christmas
|image = |caption = "Santa Al" and Jefferson poke fun at Marcy in "Christmas", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 12 |overall = 143 |network = FOX |production = 7.12 |imdb = tt0642248 |guests = Dennis Cockrum Fred Sanders Kevin Thompson Ed Morgan Matt Leavitt Samantha Leavitt Monty Hoffman Martin] Sara Shearer Paula Bernard Kristen Semon Cheri Semon |taping = December 11, 1992 |airdate = December 20, 1992 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Old College Try" |next = "The Wedding Show" }} Christmas was the 12th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on December 13, 1992, also the 143rd overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Stacie Lipp. Synopsis While at a bar, Al reminisces about his past Christmases with his family. When he is forced to get gifts, he finds himself a series of part-time jobs. But he ends up giving them gifts 'acquired' from Ray's bar. Storyline In the company of his peers at a bar with other Santas, mall Santa Al recalls Christmases past when he managed to avoid getting gifts to Peggy, Kelly, and Bud by turning them against each other (shown in a pseudo flashback to 1974). But this year the family shows a united front when they give Al his present, the jobs he has to work to get the money he needs to buy presents for Peggy and the kids. One job for Al is playing Santa Claus at the mall where Marcy and Jefferson get another opportunity to taunt and browbeat Al. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Dennis Cockrum as Ray the Bartender *Fred Sanders as Ishowitz *Kevin Thompson as Elf *Ed Morgan as Charity Santa *Matt Leavitt as Matt *Samantha Leavitt as Samantha *Monty Hoffman as Santa *Kristen Martin as Freckled girl *Chi Muoi Lo as Troy Chen (uncredited) *Melissa Vinicor as Coed #3 (uncredited) *Sara Shearer as Assistant *Paula Bernard as Denise *Kristen Semon as Lolly *Cheri Semon as Polly *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck Notes Trivia *Matt and Samantha Leavitt, along with Cheri and Kristen Semon (who played January, April, July and December Hubbard respectively in season 5's Kids! Wadaya Gonna Do?) appear in this episode as the kids at the mall. *Matt and Samantha Leavitt, who play the kids who sit on Santa's lap at the mall, are the kids of MWC co-creator Ron Leavitt *The box art on Bud's Hooter Kit he receives for Christmas is the same art used on the "Wags The Perplexed Pup" poster that Kelly puts up in Bud's room in the episode "Magnificent Seven". *Kelly mentions getting a CD from the band "Herman's Hermits" titled "I'm Henry VIII, I Am". The lead singer of Herman's Hermits, Peter Noone, appeared as himself in the episode "Rock of Ages" *This is the third MWC episode that focuses on Christmas, with the others being season 2's "You Better Watch Out" and season 4's "It's a Bundyful Life, Parts I & II" *The song that Marcy and the kids at the mall sing, Bundy, The No-Man, is a parody of "Frosty, The Snow Man" *The song that Peg and the kids sings to Al, 12 Days 'Till Christmas, is a parody of the traditional Christmas carol "The 12 Days of Christmas" Goofs *In the flashback when Al draws a line above his head, it is straight but in the next shot it is crooked. *After Al gives Seven his beer steins, he is about to go into the wrong direction and out of the shot so Peg stands in his way and guides him onto the couch. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Christmas